


A Special Gift: The Jibbitz Caper

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Series: Croc Fic Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, loki is v supportive of his mortals obsession, tony has a weird obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Part two of the Croc Fic series!You know those things that go into the holes of crocs? Yeah. Tony buys some and weirdness ensues.





	A Special Gift: The Jibbitz Caper

Loki couldn’t remember a time where Tony wasn’t constantly wearing or talking about crocs. There was a time, oh so long ago, yet he couldn’t remember it. Sure, Tony was still Tony and he still very much loved and cherished Loki as normal, but his life had been over taken by those damn shoes. It all started when he bought Loki- then the rest of the team- those stupid Lightning Mcqueen crocs. 

Okay, they weren’t completely stupid.. but they sparked Tony’s odd obsession with them. He ended up going back to the store, buying way to many new pairs of the gods awful shoes. Loki had tried his best to talk the billionaire out of wasting money on them, but he insisted. 

“My money, Lokes. I can spend it on whatever I want.” He had retorted when Loki told him he’d just be wasting his fortune.

Oh well. If it made his partner happy, he’d have to deal with it. Even if it meant that they had a room full of the shoes.

Cut to current day- a decent Saturday morning. Loki was curled up against Tony in bed, snuggling into him as the genius thumbed through his phone. One of his hands had made its way to run through Loki’s hair, causing the god to practically melt into the other man.

All was well, until Tony had audibly gasped over something. Loki opened his eyes, looking up at his partner.

“Oh gods, what did you find..”

Tony was grinning now. He turned his phone so Loki could see the web page he currently had open. The Crocs website… go figure. Tony’s life revolved around Loki, his work, and crocs. It didn’t come as a surprise at this point.

“What am I looking at, darling?” Loki asked, observing what he was been shown. He was extremely confused at this point.

“Apparently they sell things that you stick in the holes of crocs- and you can type what you want in letters and buy the things for it. What should it say? Personally I’m thinking along the lines of ‘penis’ or ‘succ’ or something.”

Loki cringed at the thought. Okay, yes.. this was Tony Stark talking, and he was quite known for doing extremely stupid things. But walking around with the word ‘penis’ on his shoes? Gods help the man that Loki so very much loved.

“Anthony, love.. maybe let’s not do that.”

“To late, babe. Already ordered the things. My crocs will be saying ‘cock’ soon.” He grinned.

Loki groaned. Of course he had gone ahead and bought them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday. The day Loki had been dreading. The package was to be arriving soon, very soon. Tony was waiting by the door, rainbow crocs on. He had deemed this pair worthy of the jib-whatever’s (Loki couldn’t be bothered to figure out what those things were really called).

Then it happened. FRIDAY piped up, alerting Tony that the package had been dropped off. Loki started to prepare himself for what was about to happen. It was going to be so gods awful, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Tony was so happy.. Loki couldn’t bring himself to ruin it.

“Lokes look!” Tony shouted, running over and attempting to show the Norse god his shoes. “Isn’t this awesome, babe?”

Loki glanced at the work that had been done. 

“For the love of gods..” Loki mumbled.

Tony’s right croc now donned the word ‘cock’, while the left donned… ‘pee pee’.

“Anthony, seriously? Are you an actual child?”

Tony shrugged. “Maybe I am. But you still love me.”

“I don’t know why I still do.” Loki spat back jokingly, rolling his eyes.

Tony chuckled and kissed Loki on the nose. “You know exactly why. Now come on, I got you some too. Then we can go show off.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being that he only owned one pair himself, Loki got his light up Lightning McQueen crocs out. He made his way back down into the room where the billionaire currently was and walked over to Tony, who stuck his hand out. 

“Lemme see them.”

Loki furrowed his brows, but obliged, handing them over. Tony worked quickly, sticking the little letters into the holes. Loki watched curiously, intrigued by just how fast his partner could be.

When he handed the back to Loki, he heard the god make a soft noise. “Anthony.. by the Norns..”

Loki’s voice was timid. He was smiling now, and he might have even been blushing a bit.

“This is so sweet, darling. Well.. a bit possessive, but sweet.” He said, finally putting them on. “Let us go show off. I have a feeling they’ll be jealous.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair made their way to the kitchen, where the other Avenger had gone. Steve and Bruce were cooking while Thor, Natasha and Clint watched from their seats at the breakfast bar.

“Hey guys, look at what we got.” Tony said, gaining everyone’s attention. He pointed to his shoes. Steve looked, then gasped in horror. 

“Tony, you can’t wear that! That’s vulgar!”

Tony scoffed. “And I’m not vulgar. Okay, sure Stevie. Makes sense.”

Bruce shook his head. “You’re so dumb, Tony. That’s gotta be the stupidest thing you’ve ever invested money in.”

Clint and Nat just giggled at them, Nat especially giggly because Clint had just said ‘pee pee’ out loud.

Thor dismissed Tony’s, it wasn’t really that out of the ordinary. Vulgarity was Tony’s forté. What Loki’s said, however- that was something odd. 

“That’s quite adorable, brother. Glad you decided that you’d make that known with your McQueen of Lightning crocs.”

Loki crossed his arms. It was adorable, he had to admit. Having ‘Tony’s BF’ stuck into the shoes Tony had given him… it was sickly cute. And he had no shame in it being that way.

He sighed. Dear gods..the once feared Norse god of mischief was going soft all because of Tony Stark and his croc obsession.


End file.
